


Love at first hit

by Just_An_Author



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CEO Lexa (The 100), Multi, i have no idea what the actual plot is, not sure what genre this is either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Author/pseuds/Just_An_Author
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a resident and the daughter of a renowned board member of the Arkadia Institution For The Gifted in Polis and Lexa Trikru is the CEO of the most successful company in Polis, and one of the main investor of the Institution.Clarke got drunk and Lexa is really unlucky.





	1. How not to thank someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped up in my mind so I thought I would try it out.  
> Also, English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes.

 

Clarke sighed in annoyance after being forced to attend the first ever fundraising ball in collaboration with the Trikru company. The event was held to gain more investors outside of Polis. Clarke sat at the table, currently on her third glass of scotch. She watched as Raven and Octavia was already drunk and making a scene with their dance moves, embarrassing Bellamy and the higher ups of the hospital.

 

"Thank god there's good booze, right?" Finn said as he joined her at the table. Clarke tried her best to hide her disgust and faked a smile.

 

"Yeah." Clarke replied. "Let's just hope the guest of honour shows up soon enough so I can leave."

 

\---

 

Two hours passed by and there was still no signs of the CEO. Everyone was growing restless as the company representatives arrived an hour ago without her and are now scrambling around trying to reach her. However, there were a few people at the ball that were already completely drunk and oblivious to the situation, and that includes Clarke.

 

The ball had turned into a full blown dance party as Monty and Jasper hijacked the DJ booth. Clarke danced around on the dance floor with Octavia while Raven was off to go flirt with one of the Lexa Trikru's family member and trusted advisor. Anya Trikru. Abby and the board members tried their best to take control of the situation but it was easier said than done.

 

The company representatives watched as the charity ball turned chaotic and their CEO was still nowhere to be found. Lincoln went out to find where Lexa was. Titus prayed to whatever God there is and hoped that Lexa will be there soon and stop this madness. 

 

\---

 

Lexa cussed at her unbelievable bad luck as she kept on trying to turn on her phone as she continued to sprint towards the hotel where the event was held. She was so late and her private phone died after she dropped it in the sink while the water was running and her work phone ran out of battery. Then as she was leaving her apartment building, the elevator stopped working while she was in it for almost an hour and a half. And now her motorcycle ran out of gas.

 

Lexa gave up on trying to revive her phone and focused on running until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She turned around to see her cousin, Lincoln pulling up to the sidewalk. She immediately entered the car and took a deep breath while Lincoln called Anya before he handed her the phone.

 

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how pissed is she?" Lexa whispered to Lincoln.

 

"Probably a good 20." He answered as he started towards the hotel.

 

"Hey, Anya." Lexa tried to sound calm and casual but failing quite badly.

 

"Lexa! Where the fuck are you? The ball started two damn hours ago!" Anya was pissed off on the other side of the phone. "The residents are wasted, it's like a war zone in here and now this girl will not leave me alone." She scolded her cousin as she gave up on trying to fend Raven off.

 

"I know, I'm sorry. Everything that can go wrong just went wrong tonight but don't worry, we're fifteen minutes out." Lexa reassured her older cousin.

 

"You better be here in fifteen minutes or I'm kicking your ass." Anya warned her before hanging up. Lexa leaned back and tried to relax.

 

"You should straighten up your clothes, we're almost here." Lincoln said, prompting Lexa to open her eyes and fix her tie and tucking back her red silk dress shirt. Lincoln stopped in front of the valet and the two Trikru members stepped out of the car. Lincoln patted her shoulder to give her some encouragement.

 

"Let's do this." Lexa took a deep breath to compose herself and getting into her Commander mode before finally taking confident strides towards the hall that is now blaring with some dance music. Her uncle Gustus and her aunt Indra stood outside the door. "Anya is in there all alone?" Lexa questioned.

 

"With Titus." Indra clarified.

 

"No wonder she's at a 20." Lexa muttered under her breath, earning a chuckle from Gustus and Lincoln. "Let's end her misery."

 

The four Trikru clan members made their entrance to see how chaotic the ball was, with the board members struggling to stop some rebellious residents from climbing up the decorations and Titus had passed out, possibly from trying to drink his stress away. However, they were especially surprised to see a drunk girl wrapping herself around an amused Anya as she downed a shot of liquor. Relief was clear across her face when she finally realised they were there and Anya basically dragged the girl along towards them. Lexa cocked an eyebrow, only to get a glare from her cousin.

 

"Thank god you're finally here." Anya said sincerely. "I'm so close to losing the representatives and Titus is no help at all."

 

"Remind me not to order any more strong booze when we have an event with this institution." Lexa told them seriously, slipping into her business persona. "And someone wake up Titus and get him home while I personally apologise to all the board members and representatives."

 

\---

 

"Where's Raven?" Clarke slurred as she was still quite drunk. The two friends got tired of dancing and decided to just sit at the bar and drink another round.

 

"Dunno. She ran off saying her future gf is here." Octavia replied. She was just as drunk if not much more drunk than Clarke was. They were surprised by someone wrapping an arm around their shoulders and turned around to be greeted by none other than Raven herself. Behind her stood a strong, good looking guy with a sweet and gentle smile, and an attractive but intimidating woman.

 

"My bestfriends! Meet my gf, Anya. And this is her brother Lincoln." Raven said excitedly and held Anya's hand. The two girls congratulated them on the relationship, amusing Lincoln.

 

"No." Anya denied in a monotonous tone but was ignored by the three girls.

 

"We should dance." Octavia suggested and took Lincoln's hand, completely forgetting the fact that they just stopped dancing less than ten minutes ago. Raven agreed and dragged Anya to the dance floor while Clarke decided to stay at the bar and rest her feet. She was feeling relaxed until Finn interrupted her.

 

"Hey, Clarke. Let me get you a drink." Finn offered.

 

"No thanks, Finn." Clarke refused but Finn ordered another round for them anyway.

 

\---

 

After half an hour of explaining and convincing the representatives to hold another meeting next week. Lexa made her way to the bar alone. Lincoln and Anya seemed to be enjoying themselves and she didn't want to bother them. However, before she could even order a drink, Lexa watched as a floppy haired man escorted a barely coherent blonde away from the bar and dragged her towards the door. Lexa tried to ignore what she saw and tried to stay positive but she can;t help having very bad feeling about the whole situation so she approached her cousins and stole them away from their two partners to explain what she saw.

 

"We need to hurry and make sure everything nothing happens. I hope I'm wrong about this." Lexa said as they quickly exited the hall trying to track the man down, they were followed by Raven and Octavia. The three of them spread out to look for any signs of the couple. Lexa heard a muffled yell coming from the men's toilet and tried to push the door, only to find it locked.

 

"Linc." Lexa called out and he and Anya immediately came running with Octavia and Raven behind them. The two girls seemed to sobered up. "break it down." She commanded him. Lincoln stood in front of the door, getting ready to kick it open.

 

\---

 

Clarke was panicking when she realised what Finn was trying to do. She tried to struggle against his grip but her body was weak. She could only make sounds that she wasn't sure loud enough to get anyone's attention. Clarke closed her eyes tightly and didn't stop struggling as best as she could, not even when a loud bang interrupted Finn and the pressure pinning her to the wall was gone.

 

"No!" Clarke managed scream out when she was held back again and used the last bits of her energy to punch whoever it was before passing out on top of the person she punched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spontaneous date thanks to Raven and Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite surprised that a number of you liked the first chapter, so thank you. I wasn't confident in it but you guys liked it anyway.
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with college and summer job and relationship, and I never really had time to update

Lexa and Anya were sparring in the ring intensely, unaware of the four people watching them. Two weeks had passed since the ball happened and after two full weeks of convincing the other companies to invest in the institute, Lexa was finally able to convince them. She was also busy preparing helping her parents prepare for her mother's exhibition after they came back from traveling.

 

"Are they always this rough with each other?" Clarke asked Lincoln, her eyes unable to leave Lexa's body as she watch the young CEO's every movements.

 

"Yeah, we've been training together since we were teenagers and they always try to push each other to their limits." Lincoln replied, observing his sister and his cousin spar.

 

"Have you ever sparred with them?" Octavia asked him, earning a nod from him.

 

"But they are much better fighters than me." Lincoln admitted, the admiration he had for the two of them were evident in his voice.

 

"Go Anya!" Raven finally cheered after trying very hard to keep quiet. Anya immediately turned her head to wave at her.

 

Lexa took the distraction as a chance to land a barrage of punch and kicks, not giving Anya any chance to counter or block her attacks before she finally took her down and put her in a headlock. Anya tried her hardest to find an opening to get herself out of the hold but despite her persistence and the girls' and Lincoln's cheers, she was forced to tap out on the verge of passing out. Lexa immediately let Anya go and helped her cousin to stand before being greeted with a punch on the arm by Raven, completely forgetting that she is the CEO.

 

"That was unfair." Raven punched her again harder this time despite the horrified looks she was getting from her friends.

 

"Hey, it's not my fault she's too lovestruck to focus." Lexa retorted with a smirk making both Raven and Anya blush. She walked out of the ring and smiled as she passed Lincoln and the two girls before heading towards the locker room.

 

"Lex, do me a favour?" Anya caught up with her cousin in the locker room a few minutes later just as she was about to head to take a shower.

 

"What's up?" Lexa asked and patiently waited for an answer from Anya.

 

"I need you to be Clarke's date. You know, the girl that punched you." Anya quickly said as they both got into their showers.

 

"Why would I do that?" Lexa had actually been curious about the blonde girl after that night but wouldn't dare to admit it to her cousins.

 

"Apparently Lincoln just asked Octavia out on a date and they just left. And you know, it would be unfortunate if Clarke was all alone." Anya truthfully said.

 

"Okay, I'll take her on a date." Lexa answered.

 

———

 

"I can't believe you told Anya to ask her that." Clarke said in utter disbelief.

 

"I didn't didn't know Lincoln was going to ask Octavia out on a date. I just don't want you to be alone on the weekend." Raven said, trying to calm her down. Octavia was really happy when Lincoln asked her out and they didn't want to stop her.

 

"What if she said no? I'll just embarrass myself again." Clarke said quietly. The two cousins finally emerged from the locker room and Anya gave Raven a thumbs up.

 

"Well, you're in luck cause she said yes." Raven said with a grin and ran over to pull the older Trikru out of the gym. "Have fun, you two." She waved them goodbye and left the two of them alone. Clarke and Lexa stood awkwardly in the middle of the gym, not knowing what to say to each other.

 

"Look, Miss Trikru. I'm sorry that Anya forced you to go out on a date with me, you don't have to if you don't want to." Clarke rambled on, amusing Lexa.

 

"Clam down, Clarke. I accepted because I wanted to, alright? And please, just Lexa would be fine." Lexa smiled when Clarke finally calmed down. "Now let's go, I'm starving." She took Clarke's hand and guide her towards the car. Clarke was internally panicking because one, THE Lexa Trikru wanted to go out with her and two, she is holding hands with her. 

 

Clarke was still internally panicking and cheering when they got to the car, completely ignoring the fact that Lexa is opening the car door for her. Lexa cleared her throat hoping to gain the blonde's attention, which she did. Clarke immediately apologised and got into the car. The ride was quiet and a bit awkward, at least for Clarke, her eyes strayed to watch Lexa silently drove them somewhere. They spoke briefly about nothing and listened to the music before letting themselves go quiet again.

 

"Umm..Lexa.." Clarke started after twenty minutes into the journey, getting a hum from Lexa to indicate she was listening. "I've never got the chance to say thank you for what you did that night and I'm sorry for punching you in the eye." She continued apologetically.

 

"You're welcome and it's alright, Anya have punched me much harder than that so it only hurt a bit." Lexa assured her before pulling up into a small parking lot in front of a diner called Woods. "We're here. My favourite place."

 

Clarke was actually surprised that Lexa's favourite place was a diner, she expected the richest woman in Polis favoured a luxurious and expensive restaurant and not a small diner. Lexa exited the car and Clarke followed suit. She finds the young CEO really interesting, Clarke thought she would be really arrogant and ready to brag about herself but she was so wrong about that.

 

"Alexa, is that you?" An old woman approached them and cupped Lexa. "It's been a while since you've been here, young lady. And who is this beautiful girl?"  The woman gestured to Clarke with a smile.

 

"I'm Clarke Griffin. Lexa's..." Clarke drifted off, unsure of what to say.

 

"She's my date, grandma." Lexa said nonchalantly. The woman who is apparently Lexa's grandmother was visibly excited at the news.

 

"Oh thank god, she finally found someone." Lexa's grandma happily said and escorted them to a booth. "Sit, I'll tell your grandpa you're here and bring you food." She said before leaving them alone.

 

"Your grandparents owns a diner?" Clarke instant questioned, earning a nod from Lexa. "How come no one knows about this?"

 

"It's easy. My father owns more than half of the media companies shares right after the company got it's biggest contract deal, he didn't want anyone to intrude into our personal lives." Lexa answered honestly.

 

"Huh, so that's why no one knows much about your family. Not even who your mother looks is." Clarke remarked before they were interrupted by Lexa's grandparents bringing them food and interrogating them.

 

\---

 

"Do you think they're doing okay?" Octavia asked Raven while they wait for the Trikru siblings to come back. "We did kinda forced them to go out together." She felt a bit guilty after setting the two of them up on the date. The Trikru siblings were in on the plan too and agreed that Lexa needed to go out and start dating again.

 

"I'm sure they're hitting it off, don't worry about it." Raven reassured her. "Besides, Lexa seems really nice, so I think Clarke will really like her." She continued confidently. Octavia sighed but smiled when she saw Lincoln and Anya with some food.

 

"So what were you girls talking about?" Lincoln asked, taking a seat next to Octavia.

 

"Clexa." Raven replied.

 

"Clexa?" Anya asked in confusion.

 

"Clarke and Lexa. Clexa." Raven said. "I ship them."

 

"Oh..yeah, me too." Anya announced before taking a bite.

 

"Same." Both Lincoln and Octavia agreed.

 

\---

 

"I can't believe your mother is Alexandria Woods! Like the famous artist Alexandria Woods!" Clarke exclaimed and threw a piece of fries at Lexa. Lexa chuckled at her antics, Clarke have had quite a shock after her grandparents told them stories about about when Lexa was young and about her mother. Turns out Clarke is a really huge fan of her mother's works. Her grandparents had closed the diner early and left the extra keys with Lexa to give them some privacy.

 

"Well yes, that is my mother. Thanks for reminding me." Lexa joked getting only a pout from Clarke.

 

"You're an asshole." Clarke retorted, trying her best to hide her smile from Lexa.

 

"Oh wow, I WAS going to ask if you'd like to come see my mother's new exhibition next week but since I'm an asshole.." Lexa teased.

 

"Shut up. Don't you dare~ I take back, I take it back~" Clarke whined and got up to smack Lexa repeatedly until she conceded.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll make sure to include your name as my plus one." Lexa said with a smile.

 

"Promise?" Clarke narrowed her eyes to find any signs of deception.

 

"I promise." Lexa said sincerely.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clarke thanked her excitedly and kissed her cheek, much to Lexa's surprise and Clarke's horror.

 

"Well, that was unexpected." Lexa chuckled.

 

"I'm so sorry." Clarke covered her face and apologised causing Lexa to stand up.

 

"For what?" Lexa asked calmly as she pulled away her hands from her face.

 

"Kissing you." Clarke said, too horrified to look up and opted to just stared at the ground.

 

"I thought that usually means the date is going well. Or have things changed so much since I last dated?" Lexa said jokingly.

 

"I changed my mind, you are still an asshole." Clarke looked up and was stunned by Lexa's beautiful green eyes.

 

"Oh really?" Lexa said softly, leaning in closer.

 

"Really." Clarke replied before finally closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and slow, there was no urgency to it. It felt different for both of them, it felt right. When they finally pulled away, they were both shy and blushing hard. Lexa immediately ran into the kitchen, using the dirty plates on the table as an excuse to get away. Clarke on the other hand was just a mess, asking herself what happened.

 

\---

 

Both of Anya's and Raven's phone rang at almost the same time, Anya immediately excused herself to answer her phone. Raven checked the caller ID on her phone and told them it was Clarke to the other two and told the other two to wait while she answered the phone separately. Octavia and Lincoln watched both of them, their expressions changed from confusion to pure happiness, they could faintly hear them screaming words of encouragement for Clexa. Raven and Anya practically skipped back to their table and giving high fives to each other. Raven ordered a round of free drinks for everyone in the bar before sitting down.

 

"What happened with Clexa?" Octavia asked them both excitedly.

 

"Something good?" Lincoln interjected before they managed to answer.

 

"They kissed!! And Clarke is falling for Lexa!" Raven cheered.

 

"Same goes for Lexa! She Is falling for Clarke as well!" Anya told them happily and the table erupted with happiness.

 

"This requires a toast." Raven picked up her drink and stood up on her chair. "Yo, everyone got their drinks?" A big cheer and thank yous can be heard from the other customers.

 

"Good now pickup your glass cause we're gonna toast to Clexa." Raven announced. She was about to carry on with her toast when someone raised their hand. "Yes?"

 

"Yeah, what's a Clexa?" The woman asked.

 

"Soon to be cutest couple in Polis, that's what!" Raven answered. "To Clexa!" She cheered before downing her drink.

 

"To Clexa!" Everyone cheered in unison. Raven sat back in her chair as everyone cheered.

 

"We are way too invested in Clexa." Anya pointed out and laughed.

 

"True but they are fucking cute." Octavia reasoned.

 

"Hell yeah they are." Lincoln cheered and ordered another round for them.

 

\---

 

"So, are you ready to head back home?" Lexa asked Clarke who was sitting at the booth playing with her phone. Clarke instantly looked at her and nodded. The two of them were still very shy after the kiss and quietly made their way to the car and sat in silence as Lexa drove her home.

 

"Hey, Lexa." Clarke called out.

 

"Yeah?" Lexa glanced at her before returning her focus on the road.

 

"I think I like you." Clarke's confession suddenly turned into a shriek when the car swerved but was immediately straightened by Lexa.

 

"S-sorry, I kinda died for a bit there." Lexa laughed nervously.

 

"Lexa, I-" Clarke was about to apologise when Lexa squeezed her hand.

 

"I think I like you too." Lexa confessed with a smile. Clarke was surprised and happy to hear it and the two of them fall into a comfortable silence, holding each others' hands.

 

"Hey, Clarke." Lexa breaks the silence after a few minutes of driving.

 

"What is it, Lexa?" Clarke replied.

 

"Where do you live?" Lexa asked. They were too busy enjoying themselves that Clarke forgot to tell her where to go.

 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I live at the housing area on campus." Clarke finally told her. 

 

"We are definitely not heading the right way." Lexa admitted and finding a u-turn to finally head to the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all relate to Raven and Octavia.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be lighthearted but it took a dark turn. But I will try to keep it as lighthearted as I can, just bear with me.


End file.
